


So you really did hear me.

by imcsalterego



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcsalterego/pseuds/imcsalterego
Summary: ....but one thing he knew well: Youngjae's thighs were damn thick and he couldn't stop staring at them.





	So you really did hear me.

Jaebum didn't really know when it had started. Nor he did know why and how but one thing he knew well: Youngjae's thighs were damn thick and he couldn't stop staring at them. He had to, though, because he didn't want to be too obvious, nobody had to find out about this little.. thing of his, that'd have been inconvenient and hard to explain.  
"I'm sorry for lusting over Youngjae's legs and desiring to kiss them and caress them and--". Yeah, no, that wouldn't be ideal. He didn't know when it started but it had been a while already, he had been having these dirty thoughts about the young singer whenever he would come out of the bathroom after taking a shower – only a short towel covering his pale skin – or whenever he would sit on the floor after hours and hours of practicing, heavy breath, sweaty forehead and legs spread on the ground. He couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't understand why only Youngjae's legs made his mind drift towards unclear thoughts, though. Maybe Mark and Bambam and Yugyeom too, they were too thin for his own tastes but the remaining two were pretty muscular and their legs were way more toned and firm. Then why only when the main vocalist stepped into the room, he couldn't advert his gaze from his body? Now too, his eyes kept drifting from that bright smile to the black fabric wrapped around his legs and he tried to keep calm and quiet because stupid Youngjae was being way too provocative massaging his own thighs with both hands, releasing low satisfied sighs every now and then.  
"Jaebum hyung! Do you still have that lotion? My whole body is trash after yesterday's rehearsal, ughhhh it hurts". Hearing his name, the leader of the group suddenly came back to earth, eyes meeting the other's and now that he thought about it, his thighs weren't the only thing that made him have dirty thoughts. Those lips too. Those freaking fleshy lips, how good would they taste? How good would they be on his-- "hyuuung?"  
It was the group's fourth anniversary and both Youngjae and Bambam had come back to the dorm to reunite with the other members and celebrate for the night. They had drank a little too much, there were beer bottles and empty pizza cartons everywhere. Yugyeom and Bams had already passed out on one couch all crumpled on one another. The hyung-line too, wasn't too well – everyone was kind of drunk and midnight hadn't even arrived yet. Only Jinyoung and Youngjae were still in their right mind since the former had only one beer while the latter was pretty tollerant towards alcohol in general.  
"uh.. I" How was Jaebum supposed to answer that question when the image of the brunette puoring any type of lotion on his body made him almost completely lose control? How was he supposed to keep calm when the alcohol made his tongue way too loose and his needs seemed to grow and grow as seconds passed by? He gulped, clearly something was wrong with him, he kept eyeing the two sober guys not knowing what to answer as his mind went completely blank. Why. Why of all the moments, just now he had to imagine Youngjae and the lotion and Youngjae pouring the lotion and Youngjae massaging his bare legs and why was Youngjae staring at him like that? He was such a terrible improvisator so he just excused himself and got up to take refuge in the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door behind his back and stood there, in the middle of the room, looking at himself through the mirror. God, he felt so disgusting for lusting over his bandmate. It wasn't the first time it had happened, getting hard because of him. He had even jerked off thinking about him and that made him feel so bad, he couldn't look at the younger one for four days straight after it had happened the first time. Then it had happened again and again and he just tried to deal with it, he couldn't do anything about it anyway and since Youngjae couldn't know what he thought about when he masturbated, it was fine. It was probably a phase he was going through, right? Sooner or later he would have stopped thinking about the other singer and would have returned to his 19rated movies on his laptop. Or at least, that was what he hoped for.  
A sudden knock on the door, made him look up and he wobbled a little before asking out loud who it was. Half satisfied and half disappointed, he discovered it was only Jinyoung asking if he was ok. Dreaming of a needy (and most likely drunk) Youngjae coming to the bathroom to help him out with that.. problem he had down there wasn't too bad, right?  
"Yeah, gimme a minute". He just answered, giving himself a quick rinse to the face with cold water.  
"You sure? 'cause we're going to the convenience store. Need something from there?"  
"No, I'm good". He cut short and just waited for the other to give up and walk away. Actually he waited to hear the main door close and the key turn into the lock before finally leaving the bathroom. The room was quiet, you could only hear the maknae's breaths. They were dead asleep, too many drinks and too little resistance. They had started off with a "I never get drunk" and finished it off within an hour of partying. They wouldn't wake up even if you sprayed them with water or shook them for like ten minutes so he was pretty safe. And with "pretty safe" I mean that he could go into his room and jerk off to get rid of that annoying problem before the others came back. The nearest convenience store shop was like twenty minutes away and obviosuly nobody could (nor would) drive after drinking. They would probably be back in an hour or so and well, he was alone anyway so he had to pass time somehow. Sleeping was not an option, not until he could finally get hundred per cent relaxed.  
So he got into his room and locked himself in.

 

It didn't take long for Jaebum to finish his business and as soon as it did, he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. A couple of minutes and he was back to the living room: he had decided to check on the two younger sleeping beauties and then he would have joined them in their dreams, because he had nothing left to do. But when he went back to the living room, he found a surprise there, waiting for him. Well.. he wasn't really waiting for him since he was sitting on the floor, back leaning on the couch, eyes locked on his phone and legs huddled in his chest, not saying a word and not making any noise at all. A pillow between his chest and his knees. Dark hair and pretty hot thighs. Yeah, it was none other than Youngjae, the one he had just finished fantasizing on. How long had he been there? The whole time or? Did he know what Jaebum had been doing until a few moments ago? Or was he only hallucinating because of the alcohol that circulated in his veins?  
"Hey". He was unsure of what to say. He didn't make much noise, he was certain of that but well, groaning a little and heavy breathing was hard not to hear if you were like only ten meters apart. And something about Youngjae not looking up from his phone once even though he had just greeted him, made him almost completely sure that yes, he had heard him and was now trying to avoid the topic or hide his embarassment. Jaebum didn't really care if he had heard him, it's not like he could know that he was jerking off to him. And they were both guys, they both had those needs so there was nothing to be shy about. Come on, they had lived together for years, surely he had heard Jaebum or anyone else masturbate once in a while (or even have sex, sometimes).  
"Weren't you going to the store?"  
A few seconds passed by and finally he locked eyes with the brunette who was a really really terrible actor. Seriously. Youngjae couldn't be more obvious even if he wanted to. It was so evident that he was still confused and sheepish and he was giving it away too easily that he had heard a little too much just a while before. His cheeks had become reddish and his eyes couldn't stay still, they kept wandering around the room just not to meet his. Jaebum decided to let it slide, he didn't want to give him an hard time and ask indecent questions like "did you like what you heard?" or something like that although that would have been hilarious, he would have loved to see the other's reaction but as drunk as he was, it wasn't his intention to make him die of embarassment. For now.  
"ah-- yeah, I've just.. come back.  
Because of the leg, it still hurts a little". He answered, trying to sound calm and bright as always, even putting a little smile on his lips but he kept adding words and words in a confused way, making it hard for Jaebum to believe him. He hadn't just arrived, that was for sure. And really, that fucking leg. Couldn't he just stop mentioning it and giving it attention? Jaebum was seriously going to lose it.  
"Right. About the lotion. I've some left, should I bring it to you?"  
"Uh- yes, I guess. Yeah, ok".  
You could easily see that he was uncomfortable and that kind of made the leader mad but he just sighed and left the room to get the said lotion. Stupid Youngjae and his damn legs and his damn clumsiness. Why did he have to practice without warming up his muscles first? Obviously it would have hurt like hell the next day.

When he came back with the little bottle in his hands, he handed it to the younger one who immediately grabbed it, again, not saying a word. He was still sitting in the same exact position and Jaebum wondered why he kept still even after receiving that lotion he wished for so much. He didn't even bother opening the lid and pouring its content where it actually hurt.  
"Are you going to use it or?"  
"I.. I think I'll wait a little".  
"I can do it for you, you know, if it hurts this bad".  
He obviously was just kidding. He couldn't help him because.. he just couldn't risk helping the brunette pour whatever on his thighs whilst remaining calm and keeping his mind safe. He would have gone crazy and would have just started doing things he would have regretted the following day so he just forced out a laugh even though the alcohol that had started to kick in, made him really want to touch him. He thought it was obvious that it was a joke but still, Youngjae froze in his place and let out a quite noisy gulp.  
"no-- nono! I.. can do it alone, thanks".  
That reaction. Youngjae had visibly panicked as soon as Jaebum had offered him an hand. What was he so shy about? They had already touched each other in weird ways before – obviously nothing sexual but a quick massage on the leg was nothing compared to all the fan service they had to offer the fans. Really, he was such a tease. The older singer loved his reactions, they were deliciously good and made him want to push it a little further even though he knew it was wrong. So he sat by his side, back leaning on the couch too. Youngjae still had his knees collected to his chest and the pillow was still stuck between those, the bottle on his left hand and his eyes on the ground, trying hard to avoid any kind of interaction with his leader.  
"I'm pretty good with these hands". A smirk on his lips as he rested said hand on Youngjae's right knee and as soon as he touched him, the younger jolted in his place, letting out a low gasp. Wow, he really was quite edgy at the moment. Maybe he had to stop it there but Jaebum was way too into it to stop now. He raised an eyebrow and gave him a quick glance before caressing slowly his knee. "Where does it hurt?" He then asked, getting too close to the other's face and the younger one could feel his breath on his own skin and couldn't help but advert his gaze, lowering his head with a deep sigh.  
"Jaebum hyung, I.. you probably drank too much".  
"Come on, let me help you". He insisted. He knew well that he shouldn't have been doing those things to his poor friend but the alcohol made him lose all the self control he had built up in those past months and now it was seriously hard to stop touching him and resist the urge to move the hand somewhere else. A little more, just a little more and then he would have stopped. He would have gone back to his room, leaving the other alone with his stupid lotion. He swore to himself that he would have locked himself into his own room just to not bother the brunette further, he didn't want to regret it the next morning. He didn't want to do anything bad to him or make him feel even more uncomfortable. Just a little more, he swore. So he gave the other's knee a little squeeze, almost unconsciously, and he was really going to stop there but..  
Youngjae jolted once again, this time he was so shocked that the pillow he was holding on with his legs flew on the ground and left him uncovered in his sweatpants with a.. hard on? He was quick to reach it and put it again in its place but not quick enough. Jaebum's eyes had already seen too much and again, a smirk reappeared on his dry lips.  
The brunette grabbed the bottle who had fallen on the ground and got up, pacing fast towards the bathroom after stuttering something that the other couldn't really comprehend. But he just couldn't let him walk away like that after discovering that Youngjae had actually gotten hard from just hearing him jerking off. God, that was the best news he could ever get, letting him slip away so easily was out of this world. So Jaebum got up too and ran after him, reaching him before he could even open the bathroom's door. He grabbed both his wrists to stop him and pushed him towards the still closed door, so that the younger found himself stuck between that and Jaebum's body, to which he had his back turned to.  
"So you really did hear me". He whispered, dangerously close to his ear as his chin rested on the younger's shoulder while his chest almost completely adhered with the other's body and his waist slowly brushed his lower back. Damn it, he was getting excited once again. How could he help it? He was resting his pelvis on Youngjae's bottom, that was something he had never expected to do. But yeah, he had imagined it too many times and still it didn't feel real enough, so he pushed a little harder towards it. "Did you like it?" He asked again, still in a whisper that tickled the younger's ear. Of course he had liked it or else why would he be hard? He knew the other too well, though, and he would have never answered that question, he would have never admitted it.  
"I-I'm sorry, Jaebum hyung, I.. didn't mean to, I--"  
"It's ok, I can help you with that".  
And he let go of Youngjae's hands and slowly dragged them down his chest until he reached his sweatpants. He teased him a little. No, actually he didn't want to tease him at all, he just wanted to get to the point and undress him and admire him in all his freaking beauty but he acted slow. He acted slow to give him some time to decide if he was down with it. To let him get away if he really hated that situation that much, if he didn't want to go further with Jaebum. Because he knew damn well that he couldn't stop once Youngjae gave him even the slightest hint of liking what he was doing to him. The young singer let out an uneasy sigh but he stood there, still, supporting himself with his hands on the closed door. He didn't say anything, he didn't let out any other noise. He just closed his eyes and didn't move, letting Jaebum touch his body with those hands he had long craved for. Because he had craved for him for a long time now – everyone knew that. Like, it was ridicously obvious but somehow Jaebum hadn't grasped on it yet. I mean, why do you think the other three had left the dorm? Jinyoung knew how the younger one felt about their leader and he was glad to help them out, leaving them alone and giving them some time for themeselves. Obviously Youngjae hadn't expected this, he thought about talking and yeah, he was a romantic and had been dreaming about a kiss or maybe just some cuddles. But this. This was unexpected.  
"Pease say something. I don't want you to hate me, tomorrow".  
The older said against the skin of his neck, he sounded so desperate. He wasn't ready to throw away his relationship with that guy just to be able to touch him for a single night. It wasn't worth it, he'd rather stop now and pretend nothing had happened the next day, blame it on the alcohol and laugh about it instead of knowing that Youngjae hated him for the rest of his life. Youngjae kept silent, he was actually holding his breath because he didn't know how to react, he had never found himself in that situation but he didn't want him to stop. No way. Jaebum was drunk and the brunette knew he shouldn't take advantage of the situation but when would something like this happen again? He probably would never have other opportunities like this one so he gave his answer in a rather unethical way. He slowly rubbed his back on the other's bulge and let out kind of a loud moan. He immediately blushed, good thing Jaebum couldn't see his face because he was going to burst of embarassment. But that only made the leader more excited and eager and it felt good knowing that he was the one who had made him that hard.  
As soon as he got that answer, Jaebum didn't wait any longer and lowered his sweatpants, hands fast and clumsy while his lips started leaving a trail of kisses on the other's neck. He gripped onto his lenght still wrapped in the underwear's fabric and started stroking it, getting noisy breaths in return. Youngjae's legs almost gave up when he felt that sudden rough touch and he unconsciously bent over a little more, forehead leaning on the door, unable to do anything else. He didn't want to be the only one enjoying himself but it was really hard to stop something that felt so good, Jaebum's grip was strong and he had never had anyone else touch his private parts so it was a new type of pleasure for him and hell, he could easily get used to it. His moans started to get louder and louder as the grip tightened and finally the older guy decided to get rid of that final piece of fabric too, leaving the main vocalist half naked, appearing so vulnerable and weak under his touch. Meanwhile he kept rubbing his against Youngjae's back who could feel all his arousal growing and pulsing and kisses were left on his neck and shoulders and damn, he wanted to kiss those plump lips too but they were hard to reach in that position.  
"I'm so sorry". He then whispered against the other's crumpled shirt and Youngjae didn't really understand why. Why would he be sorry? There was nothing wrong with whatever he was doing, he wanted all of that too. God, he had wanted it for months now and it felt like a dream coming true and probably the following day they wouldn't even talk about it and feign ignorance because it was seriously embarassing and probably it would have also been awkward but for now.. for now he wanted to feel everything, to enjoy every little whisper and caress the other reserved to him.  
The sound of Jaebum's belt coming off, made his heart skip a beat and he panicked for a few seconds. He wasn't going to.. right? Was this the reason why he was sorry? They weren't going to have sex, were they? He wasn't ready for that, he couldn't be ready. Yes, he'd have loved to but not yet. Not like this, not with Jaebum drunk. He had never been with anyone and he was freaking scared of whatever was going to enter him and--  
A loud gasp escaped his lips when he felt something between his thighs. Warm and hard and he immediately understood what was happening, he caught on quick and he pressed his thighs as close together as he could, letting Jaebum rub his dick between them, allowing him to pull back and push forward again and again. At first Jaebum pushed slowly, he wanted to see if this worked in reality as well as it did in his dreams. Those thighs.. fucking them was the only thing that had been on his mind for a while, now. And it was much different from his imagination 'cause never he had thought it could bring him this much pleasure just rubbing his lenght between them. He really felt disgusting for whatever he was doing but he was glad Youngjae didn't say anything, he just moaned and those sounds he made were pure music for his ears because another part of Jaebum's recurrent dream was imaginaning how loud could the other get, how would he sound if Jaebum had even slitghly touched him and.. how would the look on his face be. He wanted to see him, meet his eyes, kiss him. He wanted to turn him around and mess him up against that bathroom door, leave him breathless after thousands of kisses, tongue running after the other. But as much as he wanted all of that, he could not stop thrusting between his legs, now a hand placed firmly on the younger's hip to keep him more steady and ease their movements while the other kept on stroking Youngjae's. Sometimes the thumb would tease its tip and that made the singer literally go mad and lose all the strenght he had in his body and if it hadn't been for the door in front of him, he would already be on his knees. Feeling Jaebum's bare lower half against his own body, feeling him rub with such need and lust, his hot breath on his neck, tickling him.. he wasn't far from reaching his climax.  
"..hyung". He breathed out, hoarse, all the sweetness in his voice gone. But Jaebum didn't answer. He kept on jerking him off, faster now that precum had started dripping, working as lube. And he kept on teasing his left ear and push his shaft between his closed thighs, groaning in pleasure and when the younger finally reached his peak, cumming all over Jaebum's hand, his body jolted and his legs squeezed even more, causing Jaebum's pleasure to reach another whole new level.  
"J-jaebum ah- my legs" once again the brunette let out in a low voice, heavy breaths accompanied his every movements. There was nothing left of his strenght and he felt his legs giving up, he couldn't resist much longer but Jaebum had just started and he couldn't obviously leave him hard like that. It hurt, still, his right one. But fuck, the rest felt so dangerously good. As soon as he felt the leader's grip on his hips loosen a little (because he knew that even though Jaebum was drunk and needy and aroused and what else, he still didn't want Youngjae to get hurt) he took the opportunity to push him back a little and turn around.  
Finally their eyes met. Both of them silent, both of them breathless and messed up and sweaty and both of them realizing this wasn't due to alcohol or sudden arousal, this wasn't going to be just one night. It was the younger one who took the initiative. He made a few steps towards Jaebum and attached his plump lips to the other's. It started sweet, it was only a quick taste. He wanted to see if they were actually as delicious as they looked like every other day. And the leader kissed him back, they looked like two shy teenagers. But then it became more passionate and sloppier and wetter and Jaebum's hands travelled down the other's spine, until they reached Youngjae's ass. Their bodies bumped into the wall but they didn't really care. Both still wearing a shirt but both without any pants on and Youngjae remembered that his teammate hadn't cum even once, yet, and it wasn't fair this way. He could hardly part away from the kiss – he didn't want to and Jaebum wouldn't let him too, at first. He had to take a few quick breaths before letting out a shy smile and placing a hand on Jaebum's stomach, under the shirt. The hand caressed him, it reached his chest and his collarbones and then went back down, towards his erection and as it did so, Youngjae too, got on his knees in front of him.  
Never, Jaebum had thought this could be possible. He never knew the other could be so lewd. And damn yes, he had seen the young one on his knees way too many times in his head, he had seen his lips wrap around his lenght and so many other dirty images that he couldn't even explain. But in reality.. he thought it would never happen. It still didn't feel real – at least not until he actually felt the other's tongue on his tip. He could see how Youngjae was hesitant at first, but in the end he started stroking his shaft with a hand and as he stroke and stroke, he became more confident. Mainly because of the groans that escaped the older's lips, who stood still, back leaning on the wall and eyes half closed. He couldn't allow himself to drift away, he wanted to see Youngjae's expression, he wanted to see those lips get dirty because of him. So he stared at him, almost moving his hips to ease his gestures and it hit him like a train when the wetness of his tongue travelled around his whole lenght and soon those fleshy lips he had so long dreamed of, wrapped around him, making him lose his sanity as seconds passed by.  
He could swear the vocalist was freaking good at this but he really hoped that it was his first time because he could have easily knocked out anyone who had touched his precious teammate in such ways. Nobody else was allowed to see him as he was seeing him right now. Nobody. The fact that others could even only imagine the same things he had been dreaming of for months, made him want to punch them in the face but that was something he couldn't really do anything about.  
Youngjae swallowed as much of him as he could, the remaining part wrapped in his hand. He begun to bob his head up and down, slowly and then quickly, letting out low moans as the tip of Jaebum's dick brushed against his throat now and then but he still wasn't expert enough to really deepthroat him as he wanted to. "Fuck" Jaebum's voice was barely audible as he breathed out heavily, chest moving fast and the wet and hot tightness around him making him go crazy. Too soon the familiar heat in his stomach returned, making him clench his fingers through the other's dark hair and almost forcing him to go on, faster, deeper. Jaebum didn't really ask if he could finish in his mouth because damn, that would satisfy another of his sick fantasies. But he raised the other's chin for a few seconds to meet his eyes, trying to keep whatever was left of his self control to ask for some kind of silent permission and Youngjae just smiled, lips still wrapped around his hard on, tongue swirling around it as if he had done it hundreds of times already and that was it. Jaebum lost it, he lost it when he saw the brunette's bruised lips glistening in precum and saliva. He lost it and he pulled him back on his dick, roughly, almost thrusting into him, hands running through his hair, keeping him steady, whole body quivering. And he finally came, down his throat, thrusting a few more times before slowing down and freeing the other from his grip. He let him go because he needed to catch his breath for a few seconds. He rested his back on the wall he had behind and he slid down, until he too was seated on the ground. In front of him stood the most beautiful view he had ever seen: Youngjae down on his knees, wearing only a shirt, legs spread open – giving him the sight of his beautiful thick thighs. He was trying to clean his lips and chin from a few drops that he couldn't swallow and he licked them, slowly, knowing that the older's eyes were set on him. He then crawled towards him until he was only a few centimetres away from his lips and gave him a litte peck. Where did the shy and embarassed Youngjae go? Damn, he didn't know which one he liked the most: the cute one or the lewd one, who was now resting his face on his shoulder and snuggling with him.  
"Jesus, Youngjae". He only said, head resting against the wall and breath still not regular after all that panting. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him even closer if it was possible. He felt hot, he was sweating and he needed a shower but he didn't care, he didn't want to get up. They still were in front of the bathroom and the two maknaes were probably still sleeping in the living room so they had time to do everything calmly.  
"I didn't know you could be this--"  
"Shut up". Was all the younger could say, interrupting him, cheeks as red as they could ever be. He tried to hide his face with his hands but Jaebum prevented him from doing so, letting out a low laugh as he grabbed both his wrists. "Don't. I love it, this side of you". He whispered, leaning in for a kiss and he could still feel the other's embarassment but they both knew they both loved it, it was just hard to admit.

 

"Ah, Youngjae. You don't know how long I've craved this for".  
"Are you being serious?"  
"What?"  
Youngjae punched him on the chest, playfully but still pretty hard and chuckled seeing how the other was confused by his words. He really must have been an idiot because it wasn't possible that he was the only one not noticing how the brunette felt towards him. "Asshole."  
"What?" Insisted Jaebum, a smirk still on his lips although yes, he was confused. What was he missing? Did he say anything wrong? Was it weird that he had dreamed about this for a long time?  
"You should have made a move sooner, hyung. Why do you think they left us here?"  
And suddenly Jaebum realized what he meant. So.. Jinyoung knew about it? And the others too? Or they just went along with it because they were drunk? He was surprised, though, to hear that Youngjae had planned all of this. Well.. maybe not really all of it – just the two of them being alone but hey, it went better than he had expected so. How long had Youngjae felt that way anyway? There were many things he wanted to know, many things he had to ask but they had time. Now they had to clean themeselves up and maybe go to sleep? Because Jaebum sure felt like he needed a good sleep and Youngjae looked like he could help one too.  
"You little devil". He just answered, another low laughter as he helped him up.  
Yes, he definitely loved both.


End file.
